


Freedom

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: OW drabble.





	Freedom

"We'll find another way to clear your name, Vin," Chris vowed. "You'll be a free man again."

"I'm still free," Vin said quietly. A small smile curved the sides of his mouth as he touched his chest, over his heart. "In here." He moved his hand to his head. "And here."

"Yeah," Chris agreed softly. "And someday you'll be free in the eyes of the law, too, pard," he promised.

Vin nodded. "I'm countin' on it."

"But until that time..." Chris paused for emphasis, then reached out to seal his words with a familiar forearm grip. "I've got your back."


End file.
